Дыши
by Marlek
Summary: Зоро не может дышать.


**Название:** Дыши

 **Автор:** Marlek

 **Бета:** Llinlinn

 **Пейринг:** Зоро-центрик, Зоро/Луффи

 **Размер:** мини, 2040 слов

 **Жанр:** психодел, драмофлафф

 **Рейтинг:** PG-13

 **Дисклеймер:** мясо – Луффи, бухло – Зоро, Ван Пис – Оде.

 **Саммари:** Зоро не может дышать.

 **Примечание:** по аниме Зоро продержался 20 дней без еды и воды на базе капитана Моргана.

Первая неделя прошла легко.

Слепящее солнце, ветер в лицо, голод и синяки от побоев головы-одуванчика с дурацким именем Хельмеппо – практически обычная рутина, ничего нового в жизни Зоро. После додзё Коширо или до – есть хотелось почти всегда, хорошая драка приносила или синяки, или деньги на выпивку, а у природы нет плохой погоды – так, кажется, говорят?

А вот дальше… Зоро был уверен, что продержится. Месяц – не такой уж и большой срок, подумаешь, тридцать дней; осталось ещё двадцать три, и можно будет пойти напиться, опустошить ближайший бар, а то и парочку.

Голод он терпел легко, а вот выпить хотелось – терпкого рома, сладкого вина, пива с густой, мягкой пеной, которая вечно пристает к верхней губе, если сразу – до дна. Да хотя бы и простой воды – сунуться лицом в ближайший ручей. А ещё лучше – всем телом, залезть с головой, искупаться и рыбой пить воду прямо во время плаванья.

Вторая неделя слилась в один сплошной поток времени – вязкий и длинный, как детская тянучка из ирисовой пасты. День и ночь, часы и минуты казались закольцованными, но Зоро всегда чётко осознавал, что каждые новые сутки – это ещё один шаг к цели. К освобождению, к тому моменту, когда он вновь сможет пойти куда глаза глядят, чтобы добиться того, чего действительно хотелось. Можно и подождать тридцать дней, уже пятнадцать – всего-то делов.

Вот только жажда сжимала горло всё сильней, язык распух и превратился в кусок рыхлого мяса, глаза резало, а со связанными руками даже не потрёшь, и Зоро почти всегда держал их закрытыми. И спал. Что ещё делать привязанному человеку на плацу тридцать дней подряд?

Сны приходили разные – дурные и тяжёлые, с воспоминаниями о тренировках под тугими струями водопадов. Дурак, он воспринимал воду только как способ, средство; сейчас бы его туда, под прохладный поток, чтобы была возможность запрокинуть голову и пить, пить, не останавливаясь, стать бездонной бочкой, и чтобы ещё лилось через край. Хотя, лучше бы стать бочкой для эля…

До конца третьей недели оставалось ещё два дня, а потом ещё немного – и Зоро свободен.

– Жалеешь, что ушёл?

У Коширо-сенсея вся голова уже белая, а ведь сколько они не виделись? Год? Два? Зоро смаргивает пот с век. Солнце назойливым прицелом торчит в небе, стреляет лучами прямо в лицо сквозь фигуру стоящего перед ним человека. Зоро вертит башкой, шея и плечи едва двигаются, сведённые судорогой – мышцы там особенно вялые от неподвижности в течение стольких дней подряд.

– Нет. Уйди…те.

– Что ты сказал, кусок дерьма?!

Сморгнув ещё раз, Зоро замечает перед собой Хельмеппо и его псов-телохранителей, каждый из которых в два раза выше и толще этого изнеженного утырка в дорогом костюмчике. «Голова-одуванчик», так Зоро зовёт его про себя в большинстве случаев – и вечно подмывает сказать это вслух, посмотреть на реакцию, но он забывает, когда ему прилетает по челюсти. Бить этот сопляк совсем не умеет, удары такие, будто Зоро лупят подушкой – тугой, но мягкой. А вот дозорные бьют со знанием дела: чётко, резко, в живот, по ногам и вывернутым рукам, но видно, что не в полную силу. Да и бей они от души, для Зоро такие удары не представляли бы угрозы. Домашние собачки в дозорных повязках вместо ошейников. Зоро видел таких у богатых дамочек в городе – изнеженных и бесполезных, только с виду походящих на собак. Дамочки носили их на руках, наряжали в рюши и блестящие ткани, а если кто-то их обижал, показывали ухоженным пальчиком на обидчиков и говорили заветное «фас!», а потом заливались смехом, когда животное тявкало что было мочи – то ли по указке, то ли потому что само дурное. Выглядело это жалко.

Зоро по привычке плюёт дозорным под ноги, вместо слюны – кровь из специально прокушенной для этого дела щеки. Слюны давно нет, его рот – сухая, бедная пустыня – он слышал, есть такая страна Арабаста где-то на Гранд Лайн – и песок на зубах хрустит вполне натурально. Зоро специально слегка промахивается по начищенным до блеска туфлям головы-одуванчика. До сих пор приятно смотреть, как тот отскакивает в странном подобии прыжка, растопырив ноги и заломив пальцы к небу. Каждый день как в первый раз: память, как у рыбки, да и инстинкта самосохранения – ноль. Хотелось не промахиваться, даже плюнуть ему в кривящееся лицо, но Зоро дал обещание. Осталось всего одиннадцать суток – две трети назначенных дней и ночей уже промаршировали мимо, отправились в прошлое.

– Ты!

Зоро нехорошо улыбается, и нижняя губа лопается. Хельмеппо смотрит со смесью неверия и отвращения, как Зоро почти жадно облизывает губы: солёная кровь – единственная влага, доступная ему сейчас.

– Одиннадцать дней.

В этот раз удар существенный – прямо в висок прикладом. Голова-одуванчик настоял именно на таком. Сам уже не бьёт – устал. Солнце множится, разваливается на круглые куски, похожее на цветок, какие дети рисуют палочкой на земле – с сердцевиной и лепестками вокруг. Жара обрушивается на затылок с силой, равной количеству лепестков.

– Думаешь, так ты достигнешь своей цели?

Голова Михоука смотрится странно на теле одного из дозорных – того, что повыше и слева. Зоро старательно зажмуривает глаза, считает про себя до пяти. Но перья на шляпе всё так же шевелятся в дрожащем от жары воздухе, а жёлтые глаза со странными радужками из-под полей нанизывают Зоро на невидимый вертел одновременно целиком и по частям. Ладони, плечи, голову вместе с бесполезным сухим отростком в виде языка.

– Сдохнешь тут – никогда не станешь лучшим мечником.

Зоро хочет сказать, что не собирается тут умирать, что продержался уже три недели, что пусть Михоук катится к самому Морскому Дьяволу. Подумаешь – треснули по башке, и не так его били, резали, кололи, а он всё ещё жив и очень скоро надерёт ему зад.

– Мне хватило простого падения с лестницы, а я ведь сильнее тебя.

Воздух в лёгких превращается в желе. Куина стоит на месте Хельмеппо; на ней те же богатые шмотки, толстая золотая цепь на шее; у неё слабое и бесполезное тело. Глаза у неё злые и чужие, а на дне – блестит разочарование, горькое, как самое поганое лекарственное пойло.

Хочется блевать – Зоро чувствует позыв, и неважно, что если ему это удастся, наружу выйдет только желудочный сок и наверняка сухие канаты кишок полезут через горло, ведь он не ел столько дней, чем рвать-то?

Грудь сжимает, глаза Куины продолжают начатое Михоуком. Зоро – кусок мяса, который нужно разделать на части: предплечья, голени, шея, вымочить в собственной неполноценности. Зоро понимает, что не может дышать.

– Ты ведь не для этого взял Вадо, ведь правда? – стоящий справа дозорный обзаводится головой Коширо.

Теперь они втроём смотрят на него, расчленяют взглядами, придавливают к земле неодобрением и виной. Ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть, ни малейшего глотка – плевать на воду, без воды ещё десять дней он сможет, пусть идут пешком до Рафтеля, а вот дышать – дышать нужно. Но лёгкие отказываются работать, будто из воздуха убрали весь кислород; наверное, так себя чувствует рыба, выброшенная на берег – есть чем дышать, но организм не хочет воспринимать субстанцию вокруг как ту, что нужна для поддержания жизни.

Тело двигается, выворачивается из пут, бесконтрольное и тупое, хотя сам Зоро понимает, что этого делать не стоит, что перед ним всего лишь придурочный сынок капитана Моргана со своими шавками. Просто жара и жажда делают своё дело, подумаешь – глюки, они не помешают ему стать величайшим мечником; а вот если он освободится сейчас, нарушит обещание, то никогда не сможет себе этого простить.

Но на грудь давит, словно на него свалилась целая гора – ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть, ни сдвинуться с места. Он не для того продержался девятнадцать дней, чтобы сдохнуть вот здесь, ему нужно дожить до завтра, завтра будет почти три недели, а три недели – уже почти месяц, и…

– Человек за бортом!

Крик Усоппа ещё звенит в небе под похожими на вату тушами облаков, когда Зоро срывается с места. Катаны остаются по правую руку: Вадо и две новые, Сандай Китецу и Юбашири – Зоро купил их в Логтауне на замену тем, что сломались в битве с Михоуком. Рядом с клинками он бросает и сапоги, а потом бросается сам – за борт.

Вода прохладно-обжигающая, Зоро с удовольствием ныряет, он так давно хотел этого, столько дней подряд… Так, стоп. Вынырнуть и уточнить у Усоппа.

– Слева! Зоро!

Луффи он видит сразу же, как ныряет повторно – топор топором, пятками кверху, звездой на морское дно. Зоро хватает его за лодыжку, тянет на себя и быстро гребёт вверх – и так потерял много времени на ориентировку, нет чтобы сразу сказать, куда прыгать-то! Нога Луффи не тянется тугой макарониной, как бывает обычно, стоит только дёрнуть. Это настораживает, это странно, хотя Зоро и знает, что Луффи – фруктовик, и его сила в воде уходит, растворяется, как её и не было. И только вспоров поверхность воды с неподвижным телом на руках, Зоро понимает ещё одну важную вещь: Луффи не дышит.

– Надо сделать искусственное дыхание, – говорит Нами, и Зоро делает, есть опыт, он часто откачивал пиратов, которых ловил когда-то.

Но то – пираты, и Зоро сдавал их что живыми, что мёртвыми за награду, а это – Луффи. А Луффи не дышит, лежит резиновой куклой, одежда на нём насквозь мокрая, но на коже воды уже почти не осталось, хотя наверняка её достаточно внутри. Зоро давит ладонями – раз, два, три! – грудная клетка неестественно выгибается под ладонями, резиновая и податливая, одно хорошо – хоть рёбра не поломает.

Нами сидит рядом, нервно закусив палец. Усопп неподвижно застыл, и из-за его плеча солнце светит прямо в глаза, безжалостно слепит так, что Зоро действует практически на ощупь. В тишине слышно только, как шумит море, как стучат по палубе каблуки вышедшего на шум тупого кока и как Зоро шёпотом считает свои же резкие толчки, будто движениями рук пытается впихнуть обратно внутрь неподвижного тела душу. Тех же рук, которыми убивал и калечил, но почти никогда – не спасал.

– Раз, два, три! Дыши!

И вновь вталкивает воздух в полуоткрытый, такой несвойственно для Луффи молчаливый рот. Дыши, дебил, не для того мы встретились на двадцатый день, чтобы… Дыши, я же без тебя...

Тело под ладонями дёргается, Нами помогает его перевернуть, чтобы откашлял морскую воду из лёгких. Зоро тяжело оседает на тёплые доски, трёт лицо ладонями, но потом опускает руки: пальцы слегка дрожат, не дай дьявол, ещё тупой кок увидит.

– Ай, Нами! За что?

Огромная шишка от удара кулака Нами – Зоро видел это не раз, пора бы уже привыкнуть.

– Сам знаешь! Ты чего в воду внезапно прыгнул? Ты же фруктовик, резиновая идиотина!

Луффи пожимает плечами, хихикает, давится и вновь начинает откашливать воду. Нами для профилактики бьёт его ещё раз.

– Чтобы я больше такого не видела.

В ответ тот продолжает булькать и смеяться, и, судя по выражению лица Санджи, даже он понимает, что Луффи будет вытворять то, что захочет, и никто ему не указ.

– Присмотри за ним, Зоро.

– Ты мне не капитан.

Шишка вырастает и у него на голове, а Нами, удовлетворив свою тягу к насилию, удаляется в камбуз под руку с коком – пить чай с пирожными. Усопп предусмотрительно ретировался в воронье гнездо – всяко лучше, чем попадаться под руку женщине в гневе. Вот уж у кого инстинкт самосохранения на высоте.

Зоро снимает футболку, отжимает и вновь натягивает на себя; прислоняется к борту – дальше высохнет само, на таком-то солнцепёке. Луффи копирует его действия с одеждой, неловкий, словно пьяный после долгого нахождения в воде. Ловит взгляд Зоро, подбирается на четвереньках к его коленям; прячет глаза под мокрыми волосами – шляпа аккуратно пристроена на ближайшей бочке. В воду он прыгал без неё. Намеренно.

– Ну?

Луффи вновь пожимает плечами. Зоро ждёт – у него с этим хорошо, с умением ждать, хоть месяц будет сидеть сиднем, пока придурок не заговорит.

– Зоро не дышал.

В сердце воткнули острейшее лезвие. Маленькое, словно перочинный ножик, которым с ним дрался Михоук.

– Что?

– Зоро не дышал, – говорит Луффи и облизывает губы – быстро и нервно, и Зоро думает – Луффи подменили, что ли? – Я подумал: надо ему напомнить, что вообще-то это нужное дело. Ну, ты знаешь, дышать.

И смотрит – внимательно и прямо. Он так же смотрел на двадцатый день, когда сказал, что Зоро нужно стать его другом и членом команды.

Во сне, в этом мареве-воспоминании Зоро и правда не дышал. Бредил, видел нелепые вещи пополам с явью из прошлого, но острое желание вновь вдохнуть полную грудь такого вкусного воздуха помнил отчётливо.

Луффи подползает ещё ближе, кладёт ладонь на грудь и бесцеремонно толкает. Но как? Подглядел, что ли, во сне? Бред какой-то. Но если и правда как-то узнал, то почему не захотел будить обычным способом? Хотя поди разбуди его тогда, пытающегося выбраться из пут под взглядом Михоука. Да он мечи бы выхватил сразу же, не думая, на голых инстинктах, дурной со сна, и вряд ли смог бы остановиться. А Луффи, получается, и это почувствовал?

– Ты идиот, ты знаешь?

В ответ раздаётся смех, ведь у Луффи на всё ответ «а-ха-ха», и его настойчивая, сильная рука вновь толкает, давит на рёбра. Зоро повинуется ладони под сердцем и чувствует, как двигается диафрагма.

Луффи улыбается.

Зоро дышит.

Ему есть – для кого.


End file.
